


Sometimes you just need a little push

by Sukotei



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Other, Soufflé is a gay disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukotei/pseuds/Sukotei
Summary: When your friend is a gay disaster who can't confess on his own so you need to step in to get him together with those hot guys he's always daydreaming about.
Relationships: Blue Cheese/Opera Cake (Food Fantasy), Blue Cheese/Opera Cake/Soufflé (Food Fantasy), Blue Cheese/Soufflé (Food Fantasy), Opera Cake/Soufflé (Food Fantasy), Soufflé (Food Fantasy) & Fruit Tart (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sometimes you just need a little push

"So have you told them yet?" Soufflé choked on his tea when he heard the question. His fist violently pounded against his chest as he tried to both clear out his airways and process the situation. He'd had a feeling Fruit Tart had been planning to discuss something personal when she'd invited him to join her, but he hadn't expected the topic to be his romantic life. The moment he caught his breath, he was quick to try and change the subject.

"I, uh, don't know, what you mean... Wow I think we're out of tea! I'm gonna go make more! Be right back!" Fruit Tart grabbed his hand before he could flee the conversation, pulling him back into his seat.

"Sit." The look on her face told him it would be easier to just stay there and listen. When she was convinced he wouldn't try to run off again, she calmly took a sip of her tea.

"I figured as much. Soufflé sweetie, you know I love you, but you really are useless sometimes... You like those two, yes?"

"Yes..."

"And you want to tell them how you feel, right?"

"Right..."

"So why do you run away every time you get the chance? It seems rather counterproductive."

"I know, I know, I just... What if they don't like me back?"

"But what if they do?"

"...I never actually thought of that before." Fruit Tart sighed and covered her face in second-hand embarrassment.

"Are you serious? Please tell me you're not serious." He did not tell her that he was not serious.

"They just... seem so happy together already. Why would they want anything to do me? I'd only drag them down and ruin their happiness..." God, she _hates_ when he talks down on himself like this. She sets her teacup down with just a hint of aggression.

"Soufflé. Listen to me. You're a great person and anyone would be lucky to have you in their life. And besides... if they didn't like you, do you really think they'd visit as often as they do? The Duke is dead and their troupe leader is safe. They're under no obligation to return here. And yet, they do, and it's always to see you." She was genuinely surprised to see him actually considering her argument.

"I guess... they do come by a lot... But I'm sure Opera hates me! I'm- I'm too clingy! And I try so hard not to be but I just–" Fruit Tart reaches over and gently places her hand on top of his.

"He doesn't hate you. Even if it's not obvious, I know he cares about you too. I have my reliable sources, after all," she says, gesturing to the butterfly on her head. Soufflé remains silent. It honestly sounds too good to be true. But the smile on her face is genuine. She's not lying.

"Tell them. I'll help you... after tea time, of course."

The two of them spent hours going over what to do the next time the musical duo visited. Practicing responses for any potential scenario and deciding what to wear- including what the dolls would wear- took up the majority of their time. Fruit Tart decided that while she wouldn't get directly involved, she'd be nearby for morale support. And to stop him from running away if he tries.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm- I'm going to tell Opera and Blue how much I love them!"

"Are you going to run away this time?"

"I won't!"

"Good! You can do this, Soufflé. I know you can. Go out there and claim your happiness!"

The next time Opera Cake and Blue Cheese stopped by the pavilion, Fruit Tart spent a good 30 minutes giving Soufflé a pep talk before sending him their way. His heart was pounding so hard he worried it would burst right out of his chest. He had to do this before he lost the guts. Deep breaths, Soufflé. In. Out. In. Out. You can do this. Blue was the first to notice his approach.

"Oh! Soufflé, it's good to see you!" Hopefully neither of them noticed the pink dusting his cheeks now.

"It's, um, good to see you too! I'm, I'm really glad, you're back... There's something, uh, really important I need to tell you."

Fruit Tart couldn't hear a word of what they were saying from here, but she was watching intently. Nervous as he was, Soufflé didn't look like he was trying to run away this time. Blue and Opera seemed completely focused on what he was saying. When they didn't respond however, she started to worry. Why aren't they answering him? Either accept him or reject him! Don't just leave him hanging there! Poor Soufflé looked like he was going to start crying-

Suddenly, Blue Cheese picked him up and spun him around, laughing. Even from this distance, she could see Opera Cake blushing furiously. A smile graced her lips as she watched the scene unfold. Yes, she had been correct. They liked him just as much as he liked them. She can't remember the last time she saw Soufflé smile so genuinely. What a lovely relationship they'll make.


End file.
